Alec and Magnus Holidays
by DontLikeManicMondays
Summary: Muchas cosas ocurren en ciudad de cristal. Alec quiere olvidarse un poco de todo lo relaccionado con los cazadores de sombras asique Magnus y él deciden irse de vacaciones por un tiempo. Magnus quiere llevarle por sitios especiales entre los cuales destacan Egipto, París, Italia y la India. Alec/Magnus City of Fallen Angels/Ciudad de los ángeles caídos.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno voy a comenzar con esto escribiendo un fanfic de Malec, una de mis parejas preferidas. La historia y los personajes están basados en los libros de Cassandra Clare. Hice este fanfic porque sin duda pienso que falta esta parte en el libro de Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos y qería hacerlo para "La Semana de Almas Perdidas" del blogger de TMI nws en español. Bueno os dejo con como me imaginaba que iban a ser la vacaciones de Magnus y Alec._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. Una noche de sorpresa**_

Alec estaba en casa de Magnus, acaba de llegar. Se acababa de despedir de todos en el instituto.

Isabelle le había dado un gran abrazo y le dijo que se lo pasara bien, y que le llamara de vez en cuando. Jace simplemente se despidió de él con un simple "adiós" y un "pásatelo bien" con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente por alguna cosa que hubiera pasado entre Clary y él. También se despidió de su madre y solo de su madre, ya que su padre, Robert, se había quedado en Idris. Su madre le dio un abrazo y le dijo que se cuidara y se lo pasara bien, lo típico en una madre. A Alec le costaba dejar a su madre así, su hijo pequeño acaba de morir, y había cortado su relación con su padre. Esperaba que Isabelle hablara con ella de vez en cuando, sabía que su madre estaba sufriendo pero ahora le tocaba su turno a él, de alejarse del mundo de los cazadores de sombras por unos cuantos días.

Tras haberse despedido de todos en la entrada del instituto fue de camino a casa de Magnus en taxi con sus maletas. Y allí estaba, sentado en la cama de Magnus observándole como metía millones de prendas, la mayoría de ellas brillantes, lo que hacía que se viesen a simple vista.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? Aún no me lo has dicho. –preguntó Alec.

-Tal vez no te lo he dicho porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¿Dónde crees que vamos a ir? –le respondió Magnus con otra pregunta mirándole curiosamente.

-Pues siendo tú el que escoge el viaje… ¿algún sitio brillante? –dijo Alec irónicamente.

-Já. Muy bueno Alexander. No venga, enserio, ¿a dónde crees que te llevo?

-No lo sé, de verdad. ¿Me lo vas a decir?

-Podrías decir algún país al azar… –dijo Magnus enfadado- No, no –dijo moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro- Sorpresa.

-Si tu lo dices… ¿Por cierto, que vas a hacer con Presidente Miau?

-Hmm… le pediré a un amigo mío que le deje comida de vez en cuando, por lo demás él se las puede apañar solo.

-¿No va a venir con nosotros?

-Alec, cariño, hoy estás preguntón, eh? –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿No sabías que los gatos no pueden entrar en un avión?

-Podrías ponerle un glamour…

-Créeme, es mejor que se quede aquí. Bien, terminé de hacer mis maletas.

-¿No crees que te has pasado con las maletas? –preguntó Alec mirando las cuatro maletas. Había una, la más grande y las otras dos eran de un tamaño más pequeño que la otra y la última que era como un neceser.

-No. Creo que te equivocas de pregunta, la preguntaría sería: ¿No llevo pocas cosas? Porque solo llevas una maleta y una mochila. Te dije que te trajeras ropa de invierno y verano y seguro que no me has hecho caso.

-¡Si te he hecho caso! No necesito cuatro mil maletas para meter cosas de invierno y de verano como tú.

-Bueno, vale, vale. Ahora vayámonos a la cama, se supone que debemos descansar, nos espera un gran viaje. –dijo Magnus ilusionado.

Magnus cogió las maletas de los dos y las dejó en la entrada. Allí se encontró a Presidente Miau al que acarició y luego llenó su plato de leche para que bebiera. Luego volvió a su habitación donde había dejado a Alec.

-Magnus, si te das cuenta hemos metido nuestros pijamas en las maletas y los necesitamos para ahora, ¿sabes? –dijo Alec.

-¿Quién dijo que necesitábamos los pijamas para dormir?-preguntó Magnus. Alec tragó saliva. Se había puesto completamente rojo con ese último comentario.

Magnus le cogió de la barbilla para levantar su cara y con cuidado, le besó superficialmente. Alec cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Magnus estaba encima suya, besándole el cuello. Alec mientas tanto pasaba su mano por su pelo y notaba como se le pegaba toda la purpurina a ella. De la boca de Alec salió un pequeño gemido y Magnus se rió. Alec volvió a sonrojarse.

-Eres tan adorable… -susurró Magnus al oído de Alec y volvió a empujarlo a la cama. Alec tenía claro que no iban a descansar mucho esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2. Egipto**_

Magnus y Alec se despertaron por el pitido de la alarma del despertador. Alec tenía la cabeza apoyada en el dorso de Magnus mientras él le tenía entre sus brazos con las sábanas blancas encima de ellos. Entre ellos dos estaba Presidente Miau, el cual también se despertó. Estaba en la cama, sobre la camiseta de Magnus que seguramente habría caído a parar allí cuando la tiró la noche anterior.

-Alec, tenemos que irnos preparando ya, no creo que el avión nos espere. –le susurraba dulcemente Magnus al oído.

-Hm.. –Alec se sentó en la cama, restregando sus puños en los ojos suavemente.

-Te dije que no necesitábamos pijamas para dormir. –dijo Magnus mirándole tumbado levantando las cejas.

Alec se miró. Estaba desnudo y tenía el pecho lleno de mordiscos y marcas moradas.

-Vamos vístete, vamos a llegar tarde como sigamos aquí. –repitió Magnus.

Estaban en el avión. Estaban volando, Alec se preguntaba hacia donde se dirigían. Alec estaba en el lado de la ventanilla. Observaba las nubes, con la mirada perdida.

-Hey, desde que nos hemos sentado no has dicho nada y eso que llevamos seis horas aquí. ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Magnus.

-Nada.- Alec sonaba vacío, como si hubiera dicho eso por decir.

-Alexander mírame.

-No quiero ahora.- Alec sonó un poco más borde de lo que quería.

-Alec.. - En el rostro de Magnus apareció una expresión triste.

-Es simplemente… pienso en Max y todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

-Necesitas hablar de ello.

-No… no, necesito olvidarlo, guardarlo en un pequeño baúl por ahora. ¿No se suponía que en eso consistía el viaje?

Magnus suspiró.

-Todo irá bien Alexander. –Alec asintió y se dejó mimar por Magnus. Este le acariciaba el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido.

-Hey, Alec, despierta. –Magnus le daba palmaditas en el brazo- Hemos llegado.

-Por fin. –Alec bostezó- Quiero saber dónde estamos. ¿Me lo vas a decir ahora?

-No. No quieras que estropee el momento.

Estaban en Egipto. Estuvieron unos cuantos días recorriéndolo todo. Visitaron el Mar Rojo, el agua estaba caliente, justo a 26º.

-Siempre me imaginé que el agua del Mar Rojo sería de color roja, como la sangre, ¿sabes? -decía Alec.

-Bueno pues ya sabes que no. Aunque le pusieron ese nombre porque hubo como una especie de masacre. Murió mucha gente aquí. -informaba Magnus.

-Ya sabía que no era rojo. Lo he estudiado. Pero siempre me dio esa sensación.

En Egipto vieron muchas cosas como el valle de los reyes, Abu Simbel, la presa de Aswan, los colosos.. cada cosa tenía su encanto. Las mezquitas eran grandes y bonitas. Alec nunca había visto una en la realidad, simplemente para él todo era maravilloso.

Navegaron por el Nilo. Hacía una puesta de sol preciosa y selo estaban pasando bien. Cuando bajaron se encontraron unos cuantos niños. Magnus sacó de una mochila que llevaba lápices de colores e caramelos y se los entregó.

-Podrías haberme avisado, podría haber traído algo... murmuró Alec.

-Toma, dale estos caramelos. -Magnus le pasó un puñado de caramelos y Alec se los entregó a los chicos. Sin duda -pensaba Alec- no había mejor que ver sus grandes sonrisas, por unos simples lápices y caramelos estaban muy contentos. A Alec le encantaba este lugar.

Después de eso visitaron el mercado de Khan El-Khalili. Magnus estaba encantado de la vida, pues eso era un laberinto de calles llenas de tiendas y más tiendas.

Además de todo aquello, fueron a observar las pirámides. Alec no paraba de hacer fotos con la cámara a todas las pirámides que veía: la pirámide Escalonada, la pirámide Snefru perdura, la pirámide del Ba de Neferirkara, y muchísimas más.

Cuando llegaron a las pirámides de Guizca se echaron muchas fotos con las pirámides de fondo. Alec sacó su móvil y se echaron una foto. Este se la envió a Isabelle y a Jace con un pequeño mensaje: 'Nos lo estamos pasando bien, miren'

-Se me está ocurriendo de que podríamos enviarles postales, ¿qué te parece la idea? –sugirió Magnus.

-¡Magnifica! -dijo feliz Alec.

Entraron en un museo. Allí se les ofreció un hombre como guía, aunque según Magnus, el guía no sabía ni lo que decía, era mejor leer lo que ponía debajo de cada pieza, te lo explicaba mejor.

De repente, Alec se dio cuenta de que había un demonio. Estaba disfrazado de mundano, pero para Alec fue fácil darse cuenta, aunque el problema era que no sabían el modo que iban a utilizar para matarlo con gente mirando.

-Voy al baño, tengo un plan. Tu quédate aquí. -le susurró Alec al oído.

El demonio en forma de humano le persiguió. Allí en el baño, Alec se colocó detrás de la pared para que el demonio no le viera y cuando entró le hincó un cuchillo serafín en la zona del corazón. El demonio se resistió y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, pero segundos después se desintegró. Alec volvió con Magnus.

-Wow... Alec, tu ojo. -dijo Magnus fijando sus grandes ojos verdes en el ojo hinchado de Alec.

-Lo sé... no pasa nada, no me duele. -mintió Alec. En realidad le dolía un poco, el dolor no se iba tan rápido.

Era de noche y estaban en un pequeño hotel. Magnus le curó la hinchazón del ojo con su magia. Se pusieron a cenar y Alec terminó primero asique se puso a escribir una postal para los chicos mientras Magnus seguía comiendo.

No se esforzó mucho en la postal, solo escribió:

_¡Hey chicos!_

_Desearíamos que estuvieran aquí, excepto no en realidad._

_Nos estamos divirtiendo. ¡Miren las pirámides!_

_-Alec y Magnus._

Alec puso una de las fotos que se habían echado y dejó la postal a simple vista para mañana poder enviarla. Este fue directo a la cama junto a Magnus. Estaban cansados del recorrido.

-No esperaba que hubiesen demonios en Egipto. -comentó Alec tumbado en la cama junto a Magnus.

-A demonios por todas partes. Ya sabes. ¿Tienes frío? Aquí siempre pasa lo mismo, por el día hace calor y por la noche frío.

-Un poco -Magnus se acercó más a él y lo abrazo para darle calor corporal- ¿Mañana que vamos a hacer?

-Nos vamos a otro país. –respondió Magnus.

* * *

_Que conste que la conversación de postales que empieza son las que colgó Cassandra Clare en su tumblr._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3. París**_

Tras pasar unas cuantas horas en el avión, lo cual para ellos fue una eternidad, aterrizaron.

-¿Y ahora dónde estamos? -preguntó curioso Alec.

-Bueno pues dime tu qué opinas de Francia. Espero que te guste, he estado unas cuantas veces aquí.. y me encanta.

-¿Estamos en Francia? ¿En serio? No me lo creo. –comentó incrédulo.

Alec y Magnus fueron en un taxi al hotel y dejaron las maletas en las habitaciones. Alec estaba muy ilusionado por estar en Francia y quería ir a verlo todo de aquel país, además de que le dolía el trasero de estar todo el rato sentado.

-¡Yo quiero ver la torre Eiffel! -gritaba ilusionado Alec, como si un niño pequeño fuera.

-Tranquilo, paciencia. Hey, ¡mira! Podríamos echarle un ojo a esas tiendas, por aquí hay muchas. –insinuó Magnus feliz.

-Magnus… ¿te has traído todo tu armario entero y quieres comprar más ropa? Va, miremos otras cosas, por favor. –Alec le miró a los ojos y Magnus no pudo evitarlo. No ir de comprar por él. Tendría que resistirse a la tentación de la ropa.

-Está bien.

Se encontraban bajo el Arco del Triunfo. Era un arco bastante grande, de unos 50 metros de altura, en el cual pasaban muchos turistas.

-Guau, es enorme… -decía Alec mirando hacia arriba. Para él esto era alucinante puesto que nunca había salido de Brooklyn.

-¿Sabías fue mandado a construir por Napoleón para homenajear a sus soldados? –le preguntaba Magnus que sabía bastante sobre París.

-Pues no lo sabía. No sé mucho de Napoleón si te digo la verdad.

-Yo conocí a Napoleón. Según mucha gente es el mayor genio militar de la historia. Yo creo que si lo hubieran conocido no dirían eso. Mucha gente sufrió por su culpa.

-¿Se supone que eso de ahí es una tumba, Magnus? –preguntaba Alec indicando al centro de la base del arco.

-Sí, la tumba del soldado desconocido. Y esa llama que ves ahí es en homenaje por todos los que dieron su vida por Francia. –comentaba Magnus. –Sigamos con el paseo.

Siguieron dando un paseo desde el Arco de Triunfo hasta la plaza de la Concorde bajando la calle más famosa de la ciudad llamada Champs Elysées. Fue un largo viaje, Alec empezó a cansarse de andar tanto, aunque las vistas merecían la pena. Magnus seguía viendo tiendas y más tiendas, no soportaba el no entrar a ellas.

Ya que Magnus había sacado el tema de Napoleón llevó a Alec a que viera Les Invalides, un gran edificio donde conservan el sarcófago de Napoleón, aunque Magnus ya veía que Alec se estaba hartando de hablar tanto sobre Napoleón.

Luego fueron a la catedral de Notre Dame donde Magnus le explicó a Alec todo lo que sabía sobre ella mientras Alec lo observaba todo fascinado.

Magnus y Alec no paraban de echarse fotos en todos sitios. Magnus de vez en cuando hacía algunas bromas sobre algunos monumentos y Alec se reía. Esta feliz –pensaba Magnus- me encanta que esté así de alegre.

Por el camino Magnus se había comprado una boina típica de allí, como recuerdo. Sin duda se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Eran las nueve de la tarde y decidieron coger un crucero de los que había en el Sena. Todo era precioso, se veía una puesta de sol increíble.

Allí estaban ellos sentados, alejados de la gente, pues no había mucha hoy, habían tenido suerte, mirando el precioso paisaje. Estaban cogidos de la mano, y además de mirar el paisaje se miraban de vez en cuando. Alec le mostraba a Magnus una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos azules se veían claros y brillantes y Magnus lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con una mirada llena de amor.

Cuando terminaron el paseo en crucero Magnus llevó a Alec a la torre Eiffel. Le había preparado una cena en una de las plantas de la torre.

-¡Sorpresa! Ya puedes abrir los ojos. –dijo quitándole las dos manos que tenía sobre los ojos de Alec.

-Esto es…

-…demasiado? –insinuó Magnus.

-¡No! No iba a decir eso, iba a decir romántico. Nunca creí que alguien iba a hacerme una cosa así. Me encanta –sonrió- simplemente no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-A lo mejor puedes demostrármelo sin palabras… -este se le acercó provocando.

Tímidamente Alec le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Magnus lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó más. A Alec se le escapó un pequeño gemido pero esta vez Magnus no se rió si no que lo besó más intensamente hasta que sus bocas se fundieron con una urgencia descontrolada.

Más tarde, terminaron de cenar y Alec volvió a repetir lo que hizo en Egipto. Sacó su móvil y él y Magnus se echaron una foto con la torre Eiffel de fondo y se la envió a Izzy y a Jace.

Se los veía muy bien. Él iba con tejanos y Magnus con un jersey de rayas marineras, pantalones de cuero y la típica boina de Francia que se había comprado.

Cuando volvieron al hotel Alec fue a darse una ducha y Magnus se dió cuenta de que los otros nefilims les habían contestado la postal.

Magnus leyó para sus adentros, ponía:

_Queridos Alec y Magnus:_

_Soy Izzy. Recibí vuestra postal. Me alegro de que lo estén pasando bien. Nada ha pasado aquí. La madre de Clary se va casar con un conocido hombre lobo. Creo que ustedes deberían casarse también. Estoy pensando en organizarlo. Me encanta organizar fiestas._

_-Isabelle._

Magnus no paraba de reírse. Decidió seguirle el rollo a Isabelle y escribió en otra postal:

_Creo que un tema otoñal estaría genial._

_-Magnus._

Y lo dejó en la mesa y fue a vestirse para ver un espectáculo organizado por el hotel junto a Alec. En el momento en que volvieron a su habitación se pusieron sus pijamas y vieron la televisión.

Se tumbaron los dos en el sofá, juntos y la televisión estaba de sonido de fondo porque no paraban de besarse. En un momento a Alec le dio sed, asique fue a por agua. Alec encontró dos postales. Leyó la de Izzy y cuando leyó lo que había escrito Magnus lo tachó inmediatamente y escribió:

_Creo que un tema otoñal estaría genial._

_-Magnus. _

**_(NOTA: no hay herramienta de tachar, pero supuestamente eso lo tachó Alec en la postal)_**

_¡ABORTA! ¡ABORTA!_

_Isabelle, ¿te has vuelto loca?_

_-Alec._

Tras haber terminado la postal Alec volvió al sofá junto a Magnus y estuvieron viendo la tele. En todos los canales hablaban en francés y Alec no se enteraba de gran cosa asique se quedó dormido. Magnus se dio cuenta y lo cogió en brazos hasta llevarlo a la cama. El también tenía sueño por lo que se echó junto a Alec.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4. Italia**_

En el momento en el que se levantaron tuvieron un largo viaje en taxi hasta Italia e hicieron un descanso. Magnus quería llevar a Alec hasta Venecia pero antes quería comer algo.

-¿Dime, que quieres comer pizza o pasta? –preguntó Magnus.

-Hm… la pizza me gusta pero quiero probar la pasta que hay por aquí. –Alec y Magnus mantenían la conversación en el taxi. Cuando salieron Magnus pago al taxista y fueron a un restaurante.

-Piccola Italia –leía Alec.

-Ristorante e pizzeria –siguió leyendo Magnus con un tono italiano.

Cuando se sentaron unos minutos después fue a atenderles un camarero.

- Che vogliono prendere? –preguntaba el camarero.

- Hmm .. da bere mi prendo un Asti Spinelli. –se volvió hacia Alec- Si vuole prendere da bere, signor Alexander? –Magnus le miraba. Estaba rojo como un tomate Magnus le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

-Magnus… no entiendo… -Magnus estaba deseando escuchar eso salir de la boca de Alec.

-He pedido un vino, no tiene mucho alcohol, ¿tú quieres tomar uno? –Magnus le miró con una mirada llena de amor, no podía creer como amaba a ese nefilim. Mientras tanto el camarero los miraba sosteniendo una pequeña libreta para apuntar lo que iban a tomar.

-Vale… -dijo tímidamente Alec. Alec no se había imaginado que iba a pasar esto. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Magnus si tenía maquillaje a mano para poder disimular el color de su cara.

-Due Asti Spinelli, per favore. –decía Magnus. Para Alec, Magnus tenía un gran acento italiano, se notaba que había estado más veces por Italia.

-Vogliono prendere da mangiare? –volvió a preguntar el camarero.

- Se. Un piatto di pasta. –respondía Magnus.

-Marching.

-¿Qué significa eso último que ha dicho? –preguntó Alec que volvía a tener su piel pálida como siempre.

-Maaaaarchando. –dijo Magnus haciendo la gracia.

-¿Sabes hablar italiano? -preguntó Alec.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, simpatico ragazzo con gli occhi blu e capelli scuri? –contestó Magnus que le gustaba eso de hablar italiano mientras Alec no sabía lo que decía.

-Traducción, per favore. ¿Se dice así?

-Sí. He dicho: chico lindo de ojos azules y pelo oscuro. –Magnus le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

Cuando estaban comiendo la pasta, dio la casualidad de que Magnus y Alec toparon con el mismo fideo. Magnus siguió y le dio un pequeño beso a Alec, cortando el fideo. Magnus se rio a carcajadas y Alec no pudo evitar reírse también aunque se había sonrojado un poco.

-Como en la película de 'La Dama y el Vagabundo', que romántico, ¿no te parece? –dijo Magnus con una voz cantarina.

Alec tosió, se había atragantado con su propia saliva. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Magnus jamás dejaría de adorar la forma que tenía de reaccionar ante las cosas que le daban pudor.

Después de todo aquello se dirigieron a Venecia. Dejaron todo su equipaje en el hotel, Alec quería descansar un poco asique se quedó allí. Mientras tanto Magnus fue en busca de la postal que debería haber contestado Isabelle.

Magnus llegó al hotel. Alec estaba tirado en la cama, con la ropa puesta incluidos los zapatos.

Supongo que estaría muy cansado –pensaba Magnus- le dejare descansar. Mientras miraré las postales y veré la televisión.

Había dos. Una era de Isabelle y otra de Jace.. no, de Jace y Clary. Magnus ya empezaba a reírse sin haberlas leído.

Empezó leyendo la de Izzy.

_Queridos A y M:_

_He hablado con el manager del Beauty Bar porque definitivamente los veo casándose contra un bonito telón de fondo rosa, pero él no piensa que podamos meter a más de cincuenta personas dentro y yo pensaba en unas trescientas. ¿Qué les parecería casarse en el parque? Podría hacer frío, pero podrían ir a la ceremonia conduciendo un carruaje de caballos. ¿Cómo se sentirían con llevar coronas de boda a juego?_

_-Isabelle._

Magnus no podía parar de reírse. Esta Isabelle… –pensaba- Sin duda no se parece nada a su hermano… pss… Lightwoods. Magnus se imaginaba a Alec como un tomate y a él en un carruaje de caballos llegando al parque con trescientas personas esperándolos. Sin duda a Alec le daría un ataque –seguía pensando.

Empezó a leer la siguiente. Esa era de Jace.

_Querido Alec:_

_Como tu mejor amigo y parabatai, me siento ofendido que no me hayas pedido ser tu padrino en la boda. Et tu, brutus._

_-Jace._

_Alec, realmente se ha enfadado. No se ha lavado el pelo en 3 días._

_-Clary_

Magnus se iba a morir de la risa. A lo mejo de verdad al llegar de sus vacaciones tenían una boda montada. Nefilims idiotas.. –susurraba Magnus con cariño.

Este fue a sentarse en una de las esquinas de la cama. Ahora tenía una nueva afición: observar a Alec dormir. Durmiendo, Alec tenía una carita tan dulce y vulnerable que adoraba ver.

De repente sonó el móvil de Alec desde el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Alec lo cogió, aún con los ojos medio cerrados. Se trataba de Isabelle.

-¿Izzy? –dijo Alec. Isabelle le respondió, o eso creía Magnus pues Alec pegó un bote y dio tal impulso para incorporarse que hasta se calló de la cama.

-¿Alec…? –Magnus se quedó flipando. Magnus escuchaba a Isabelle riéndose a carcajadas desde el móvil que estaba en la cama. Magnus lo cogió.

-¿Isabelle eres tú? –preguntó Magnus con miedo pues podía ser la madre de Alec y no es que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar con ella.

-Sip. –respondió Isabelle feliz desde el instituto.

-¿Se puede saber que has dicho para que Alec se caiga de la cama? –Magnus puso una mano en el auricular del teléfono para que no escuchara- ¿Alec estás bien?

-¡Era mi madre! –gritó Alec que estaba completamente rojo. Este se daba un masaje en la rodilla, se había hecho daño.

-No.. es tu hermana. –Magnus volvió a hablar por el móvil- Por cierto querida Isabelle, espero que cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje no nos espere un carruaje de caballos que nos lleve al parque. Quedas avisada. Se pone tu hermano.

-¿De qué hablas…? –Magnus le pasó el teléfono a Alec que volvió a tumbarse como antes- Isabelle no estoy loco…la que estaba al teléfono era mamá ¿verdad?

-JAJAJAJAJ –Isabelle se reía como una loca- ¿Que tal vuestra luna de miel, parejita? Qué bueno, nunca creí que mamá diría una cosa como esa…

-Vale, ya lo entiendo.. –murmurró Magnus que se había acercado al móvil en ese momento para escuchar.

Al acabar la conversación con Isabelle, Magnus le acarició el pelo a Alec.

-¿Que te has puesto? –preguntó Alec que se acababa de dar cuenta de que Magnus llevaba una capa veneciana que le quedaba enorme. Allí estaba observándole, con el pelo negro, con las puntas teñidas cada una de un color diferente y esos ojos verdes y grandes que nunca se cansaría de mirar. Ese día había decidido pintarse los ojos de color negro

y los labios de morado. Bastante fuerte el color de los labios. Alec sintió un vuelco en el corazón. A pesar del color que había elegido, los labios morados le parecíanun color muy agradable.

-¿No te gusta mi nuevo modelo? –preguntó Magnus- Esta es la típica ropa de Venecia. –Magnus cogió un sombrero gondolero que había puesto en la mesita de al lado de la cama y se lo puso en la cabeza.

-Te pareces al fantasma de la Opera. –musitó Alec divertido.

Estos dos fueron a parar donde estaban las góndolas. Observaban a la gente, les sorprendía la cantidad de hindúes y japoneses que tomaban las góndolas.

-Alec. ¿Vamos? –Magnus guiñó a Alec.

Y allí estaban. Magnus pagó una gran cantidad de dinero para que cruzaran de principio a fin el Gran Canal en góndola. Para Magnus el dinero nunca fue un problema.

-Guau, es sorprendente ver que la M30 veneciana esta echa de agua. –comentó Alec sorprendido.

-Si bueno, este canal es muy grande. ¿Sabes que forma una ese en el centro de la ciudad? –Alec no respondió. Intuía que Magnus sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era no. Simplemente Alec no quería saber ninguna historia sobre Italia, Venecia o donde estuviese. Quería saber más sobre él.

El gondolero que los llevaba empezó a soltar una cancioncilla. Magnus miró a Alec, este sonreía. Cuando Alec se fijó que Magnus le estaba mirando fijamente este le acaricio la mejilla y le besó. Tras el beso se quedaron mirándose. Alec no soportó más y le besó, con todo lo que tenía dentro.

El gondolero los dejo en la parada de la Piazza San Marcos.

Estaban en la entrada de la dársena donde llamaba la atención las columnas mellizas con San Teodoro y el León alado de Venecia las cuales actuaban como recepcionistas de un lugar fascinante.

A Alec la Piazza le parecía un lugar poderoso y atrayente. Un lugar que transmitía grandeza. Él junto a Magnus estuvieron echando fotos por todo su recorrido.

Lo demás que estuvieron haciendo fue subir y bajar puentes mientras le echaban un vistazo a las capillas y dar un largo paseo por el barrio judío.

A Magnus le atrajo un puesto que había en uno de los puentes. Estuvieron mirando y al final Magnus compró una de las máscaras que utilizan en el carnaval que estaba basado en el teatro de la Vida.

Sin duda –pensaba Alec – el Fantasma de la Ópera.

Después de vistar todo aquello volvieron al hotel. Allí Alec contestó la postal mientras Magnus cantaba en la ducha.

Isabelle se ha vuelto loca… -pero loca de verdad –pensaba.

Empezó a escribir:

_Jace,_

_¡No hay boda alguna! ¡Para a Isabelle! Siéntate encima de ella si tienes que hacerlo. Solo detenla de lo que sea que esté haciendo o no podré volver nunca a casa._

_-Alec_

Puesto que Alec había descansado un rato al mediodía no tenía sueño y Magnus no dudo en pensarlo, pensó en un plan. Se hizo como si estuviera cansado e hizo que Alec se acostara con él. Alec estaba cogiendo el pijama cuando Magnus lo rodeó por sorpresa y lo empujó a la cama. Alec estaba en camiseta y jeans. Magnus estaba vestido con una camiseta morada, unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas altas. Magnus agarró el dobladillo de la camisa de Alec tirando hacia arriba sobre su cabeza y lo arrojó detrás de él. A Magnus le encantaba verle los músculos bien definidos en una piel llena de cicatrices.

Magnus acarició su pelo retirándolo de la cara y lo tumbó en la cama. Magnus empezó a bersarle por el pecho y siguió por el abdomen. Alec presionó la cara contra almohada. Miro suplicante hacia Magnus que se inclinó para besarlo. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, la oreja, haciendo que Alec se tranquilizase. Fue una noche en el paraíso.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5. La India**_

Hoy era un nuevo día. Al nefilim y el gran brujo no les hizo falta escuchar el típico pitido de la alarma del despertador. Magnus y Alec estaban despiertos, mirándose. Magnus sonrió mientras barría un dedo sobre el pecho de Alec, que inmediatamente se enrojeció y Magnus no paraba de reírse de él. ¿Cómo podía estar avergonzado después de la nochechita que habían pasado? Pero ese era Alec. Su querido Alec.

Hoy tocaba una nueva parada. Alec sin duda ya estaba preparado para la sorpresa de hoy, cada día el gran brujo le llevaba a un país diferente. Hoy pensaba que iban a ir a España y que vería a Magnus imitando al vestirse a un torero, pero el vuelo en avión duró bastante asique descartó la idea. ¿A dónde irían esta vez? -era lo único en lo que pensaba Alec.

Hoy estaban en la India. En la India... -¿estamos locos?! -pensaba Alec- este hombre ha viajado demasiado..

Alec y Magnus hicieron la rutina de siempre. Dejaron su equipaje en el hotel y fueron a la aventura. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al primer bar o restaurante que vieran pues se morían de hambre. Se metieron en un restaurante llamado Karim's y allí pasaron gran parte del día.

Dando un paseo, Magnus y Alec pasaron por una tienda llamada 'Sanguni' a la que Magnus se moría de ganas de entrar. Alec no quería entrar porque iba a estar parado y seguramente le preguntaban asique se quedó esperando a Magnus en la puerta de la tienda.

Cuando salió de la tienda Alec se llevó la mayor sorpresa del mundo. Magnus envuelto en un sari. Sin duda esto iba a ser inolvidable.

-Mag..mag...

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo modelito de hoy? -preguntó Magnus moviendo las caderas como si de un baile se tratara.

-Yo.. eh... sin palabras... -Alec no sabía que decirle, eso ya era demasiado.

Estos dos cruzaron y echaron fotos en India Gate, conocido como la puerta de India. Esta puerta homenajeaba a los soldados indios que no sobrevivieron en la Guerra Mundial, explicaba Magnus a Alec.

-Si la hubiéramos visitado por la noche hubiera sido mejor. -comentó Magnus.

-¿Por?

-La puerta por la noche se ilumina y tiene un encanto especial.

Cuando Magnus y Alec iban de camino a la Tumba del emperador Humayun, vieron en la calle a unas jóvenes indias bailando descalzas con saris. Lo más sorprendente fue que Magnus se unió a ellas.

Alec miraba pasmado como bailaban, sobretodo la coordinación de posturas, poses, gestos de las manos, y movimientos de piernas y pies. El tímido nefilim se preguntaba si Magnus habría bailado alguna vez algún tipo de baile de la India o si simplemente imitaba a las chicas. Las chicas le hacían gestos con la mano para que fuera con ellos y se uniera al baile y ese momento fue cuando Alec enrojeció violentamente hasta las orejas. Magnus dijo algo a las chicas y se despidió de ellas.

-Bueno, sigamos con nuestro recorrido. -dijo Magnus acercándose a él.

-Sí. Sigamos con nuestro recorrido. -murmurró Alec, que seguía rojo.

-Ju.. Lightwoods...siempre tenéis que tener la última palabra.-comentó con una sonrisa burlona Magnus.

Después de terminar de visitar la Tumba del emperador Humayun junto con el resto de arquitecturas funerarias y las mezquitas que habían perfectamente conservadas fueron al hotel, pues Alec estaba cansado de andar tanto.

En recepción recogieron las dos postales que le habían enviado y fueron a su habitación.

-Una es de Simon -comentó Magnus que solo llegar ya se estaba quitando el sari.

-¿Es incómodo llevar eso puesto? -preguntó Alec con curiosidad pues Magnus se lo quitó a toda prisa.

-No. Si lo dices por cómo me lo he quitado es porque me estaba muriendo de calor envuelto en tanta sábana... -Magnus dirigió la vista hacia las postales- Léelas en voz alta, quiero saber que dice el vampiro diurno.

-¿Tú también lo llamas así? Bueno da igual, empiezo.

_Queridos Alec y Magnus:_

_Ya sé que no somos muy amigos, pero Isabelle acaba de pasar por casa a dejar un esmoquin de terciopelo naranja que ella dice que tendré que usar en la boda de ustedes dos._

_¿Es verdad?, y si lo es, ¿porqué naranja?_

_-Simon._

Magnus no paraba de reírse a carcajadas lo cual hizo que Alec también se riera.

-¿Te imagnias a Simon con el esmoquin naranja? -preguntó Magnus con las cejas levantadas.

-Lo primero es que no me imagino nuestra boda. ¡Yo no quiero casarme! -dijo Alec casi gritando.

-Tranquilo. Es tu hermana, no creo que te obligue a hacer una cosa que no quieras. -Magnus le acarició el pelo, allí los dos sentados en la cama, y le quitó las postales de sus manos. Ahora Magnus empezó a leer.

_Queridos Alec y Magnus:_

_Ésta es la primera de cinco postales. No os volváis locos ni nada, pero necesito que me envíen 150.000 $ para cubrir los gastos de:_

_1) Dos coronas de diamantes._

_2) Veinte pavos reales._

_3) Trescientos caramelos de chocolate con la forma de vuestras cabezas._

_4) Mi vestido._

_5) Quinientas libras de purpurina._

_6) Un caballo blanco._

_(Más en otras postales)_

_-Isabelle._

-¿SE HA VUELTO LOCA O QUÉ?! -gritó Alec. Este se tumbó en la cama y se puso más pálido de lo que es. Respiraba más rápido de lo normal y se tapó la cara con sus manos. Magnus lo interpretó como un ataque de ansiedad, asique se puso a escribir una nueva postal.

_Querida Isabelle:_

_Alec está a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Si no desistes inmediatamente de planear mi boda con tu hermano, volveré a Manhattan y volaré el instituto. Convertiré a Iglesia en una bestia gato que alborotará las calles de Manhattan pisando mundanos._

_Y te haré gorda._

_Con cariño, Magnus._

Magnus acarició el pelo de Alec, para tranquilizarlo.

-Hey... Alec, tranquilo, no creo que siga planeando la boda, le he dicho que si sigue haciéndolo la convertiré en gorda. -dijo Magnus con una sonrisa- Alec, mírame.

Alec giró en redondo y miro a Magnus. Magnus nunca se cansaría de observar esos ojos azules como el mar. Estaban felices -pensó Magnus- a lo mejor ha dejado de pensar en la boda.

-Parará de organizarla. Su físico es lo que más aprecia y te matará o lo intentará si haces eso. Ella es la sexy Isabelle. Ya sabes. -dijo Alec.

Magnus le dió un beso en la mejilla. Mantuvieron una larga conversación sobre lo que habían hecho hoy hasta que se durmieron.

Al día siguiente volvían a estar en la India. Visitaron el Lodi Gardens, el Fuerte Rojo, la mezquita Jama Masjid, el Raj Ghat, el Birla House, el Lashkmi Narayan Mandir y unos cuantos monumentos más.

Cuando llegaron al hotel recibieron una postal de Isabelle. En ella ponía:

_Queridos Alec y Magnus:_

_¿Cómo están? Todo va bien por aquí. Gracias por la postal con la foto de Taj Mahal. Se ve bonito. Veo que exageré un poco. Para recompensaros, voy a redecorar el loft de Magnus gratis._

_-Izzy._

Eh -gruñó Magnus- yo no quiero que me redecore nada, escríbele que no toque mi loft.

Ahora el que si se rió de verdad fue Alec. Ya estaba más tranquilo, pues sabía que Izzy no iba a hacer nada.

-A lo mejor le vendría bien un cambio de lo..

-Ni se te ocurra proponerlo -le interrumpió Magnus- Está muy bien como está y punto. -Aunque intentaba decir esto serio ver a Alec con esa sonrisa le sacó otra a él.- ¿Sabes? Deberías sonreír más a menudo, se te ve tan bien..

-Sonreiré para ti -Alec mostró todos sus dientes con una sonrisa enorme, intentando abrir la boca todo lo que pudiera para hacer la broma. Magnus y Alec estallaron y no pararon de reírse. Eran unas divertidas vacaciones.

De vuelta a la cama, por la noche a las tres de la madrugada hablaban sobre el próximo país donde iban a ir.

De repente sonó en móvil de Alec, que estaba en el baño, pues se le había olvidado allí.

-Oh dios... detesto ese sonido a estas horas... cógelo YA.

-No tengo ganas de moverme, ya colgará... -decía Alec que estaba medio dormido.

-ALEC. CÓGELO. YA. -a Magnus de verdad le ponía de los nervios el sonido. Magnus chascó los dedos e hizo aparecer el móvil a las manos de Alec.

-POR EL ÁNGEL, que susto... -Alec se puso el móvil en el oído- ¿Diga?

-Por fin... -murmurró Magnus que se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-¿Se puede saber porque no cogías el teléfono?!- gritó Isabelle, tan alto que Alec tuvo que alejarse del auricular porque iba a dejarlo sordo.

-¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a estas horas? ¡Eh, idiota!- contestó Alec.

Magnus echó las sabanas atrás haciendo que se viera su rostro.

-No sé que prefiero más. O el tono de los cojones que tiene el móvil o a mi novio gritando a su hermana. -Y dicho eso Magnus cogió una de las almohadas y se tapó la cara e oídos.

-¿Que ocurre Izzy? -preguntó preocupado Alec ignorando el comentario de Magnus.

-Pásame a tu novio. -dijo Izzy.

-Magnus quiere hablar contigo -dijo Alec pasándole el teléfono.

-Trae. -Magnus cogió el celular y se lo puso en la oreja- Isabelle. Encantadora y maravillosa Isabelle. ¿Podrías llamar más tarde? Ahora es un mal momento para mantener una conversación contigo, la verdad.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué hacíais a estas horas? -preguntó pícaramente la hermana de Alec.

-Lo que a ti no te interese. Y no pienses mal porque estábamos durmiendo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-La Clave te quiere. Tenemos a una vampira en el santuario. Se llama Camille. Dice que solo hablará con el gran brujo de Brooklyn. Y me han pedido que te de la información yo.

-Camille... -susurró Magnus desconcertado.

-¿Quién es esa? -preguntó Alec.

-Una vampira... -contestó a Alec- Isabelle, cogeremos el primer vuelo de avión que vaya para allá. Nos vemos.

-Vale. Por cierto, no era mi intención estropear la luna de.. oops! Quiero decir.. vuestras vacaciones...

-Tranquila, ya lo sabemos. Adiós.

Magnus tiró el móvil a la cama, donde calló en los pies de Alec.

-Tampoco hace falta que me rompas el teléfono sab… -Magnus tiró de la camiseta de Alec hacia él.

-Ya que es nuestra última noche habrá que aprovecharla, ¿no? –Magnus empezó a quitarle la camiseta y besarle por el cuello.

Y ahora es cuando empieza la fiesta –pensaba Alec- justo a las tres de la madrugada…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6. De vuelta a los problemas**_

Alec y Magnus estaban volviendo a Manhattan. Todo ese ambiente de humor que había habido en todas las vacaciones se fue.

-¿Quién es Camille? -preguntó irritado Alec.

-Camille.. puff.. hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Es.. es una vampira. «O mejor dicho una maestra de la implicación y la manipulación» -pensaba.

-La odio, que lo sepas. Por estropear nuestras vacaciones, quiero decir. -dijo serio Alec desde el asiento del avión.

-¿Sabes que hoy tocaba ir a España? Te quería enseñar los toros... -dijo Magnus desilusionado. «Tengo que cambiar de tema. -pensaba- Alec está molesto por mi culpa, por anticipar su vuelta todo porque una vampira quería verme».

-Me hubiera gustado verte vestido de torero. -murmurraba Alec- O a lo mejor te atrevías a vestirte con un vestido de flamenca, quien sabe contigo es todo posible. -Alec fue capaz de sacarle una risa a Magnus.

-Hubiera bailado con el vestido para ti. -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando llegaron a Brooklyn, fueron a casa de Magnus para dejar sus maletas. Magnus tuvo una pequeña conversación con Presidente Miau y le dejó más comida de la que solía ponerle.

Alec y él fueron andando al instituto. Alec estaba algo nervioso.

-Prométeme que no ocurrirá nada entre nosotros, Alexander.

-¿Por qué iba a pasar algo? Simplemente tienes que hablar con una vampira. -dijo Alec tranquilo.

-Si nos han llamado, es por problemas. Y vamos hacia a ellos. Tú prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, Magnus. Yo.. yo te quiero. -Alec se enrojeció de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que te avergüences de ti mismo -dijo riendo Magnus.

Magnus le acarició la mejilla, cosa típica que hacía para tranquilizarlo. Lo cogió de la barbilla y lo besó.

-Todo irá bien, Alec, todo irá bien -murmuró Magnus y tras eso fueron andando hasta el instituto, cogidos de la mano.

**FIN!**

* * *

_Bueno hay acaba mi primer fanfic de las vaciones que se tomaron la querida y linda pareja Malec en la ciudad de ángeles caídos._

_Espero que os halla gustado ya que es el primero que hago, soy novato aún por aquí y supongo que seguiré con esta pareja porque dentro de poco tendré en mis manos Ciudad de almas perdidas y he visto unos cuantos spoilers que me joden un poco y bueno que seguiré con esta parejita que me gusta tanto._

_Reviews, please :3_


End file.
